


Patience is Supposed to be a Virtue

by headofmarimo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hoo boy it feels like 100 eons since I've last written smut, I hate how everything sexual is related to food, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Rimming, Teasing, Well technically it's not but hotdogging sounds fucking terrible, and if you don't know what hotdogging is go look it up, anyways they fuck, but creampie at least sounds better than hotdogging am I right, or don't do what you want, please don't make me tag this as hotdogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headofmarimo/pseuds/headofmarimo
Summary: ...but in Ryuji's case, he's just tired of Akira messing around.





	Patience is Supposed to be a Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> (Hey guys!  
> Man oh man has it been ages since I last wrote something!  
> To anyone who's reading this, thanks for checking out this work! And to anyone who's read my past works and enjoyed them, thanks for all of the support you've shown! : ) Every kudos, bookmark, or comment means a lot to me and I appreciate each one! Love you all <3  
> So yeah, hope you enjoy this!)

“A-Ah, Akira come on. Y-You’ve been at this for _hours_ …”

“Shush, don’t be so dramatic. I’m almost done, promise…”

Ryuji couldn’t help but sob in frustration, his fingers digging deeper into the creases of the sweat-stained sheets as he found himself restrained by Akira’s rigid hands holding his hips in place. His legs were propped up on the bed, knees spread far apart and leaning on his arms for support with Akira kneeling behind him, pulling Ryuji back against him over and over again as he slid his cock between the burning red cheeks of Ryuji’s backside.

“Mmph, just hurry up and _fuck me already-_ “

He's punished with another sharp smack across his rear for speaking out impudently, and Ryuji yelped at the blossoming pain that made his aching hard cock drip with need. Damn it, Akira and his fucking mind games…

The moment Ryuji saw him that afternoon, he could tell Akira wasn’t in a good mood. That’s why he hadn’t said anything when Akira came to him with forceful kisses and greedy hands hungrily roaming across his body, but there was no way he could have anticipated something like this was going to happen, Akira’s hard cock relentlessly grinding past his flushed, swollen entrance but never entering while his brain slowly melted into a screaming mess of base instincts. It’s not enough; oh god, he needs more, _please_ …

Ryuji could feel the copious amounts of lube dribbling down his thighs as Akira continued to rut against his soaking wet rim, pushing and prodding at the puffy ring of muscle and making Ryuji whine almost pathetically at the barely sufficient stimulation as he tried so desperately to roll his hips back for more but couldn’t. His vision was blurry with unshed tears, chest heaving with each torturous jab that made his entire being pulse with a deep, mind-numbing need for _something, anything_. He could hardly think of anything else _._

A few more moments passed, and he heard Akira grunt behind him before marking his lower back with more strings of sticky cum as he released again. “Fuuuuuck…” Akira groaned, cock twitching against Ryuji’s entrance as he shoved forward in one long thrust to chase his orgasm; Ryuji could only hope that Akira was satisfied at last.

“Happy now?” muttered Ryuji. He could hear how thin and watery his own voice sounded, but the humiliation that sank deep into his bones was overrun by the sheer, overwhelming desire for Akira to utterly destroy him, to claim him and ruin him until all that remained were the broken pieces he trusted Akira to mend back together. Fuck, Akira really knew how to drive him insane.

“No,” replied Akira bluntly, causing Ryuji to whimper almost pitifully in return. He pulled away his spent cock to admire Ryuji’s slick rim covered in lube, and before Ryuji could say anything in protest a high-pitched whine was torn from his throat when he suddenly felt slender fingers pry his hole apart followed by a thick tongue pushing past his pulsing walls.

“Oh god, Akira!” gasped Ryuji, hands scrabbling for some sort of purchase as he desperately rocked himself back against the intruding mouth forcefully eating him out. It’s not enough; he needed more, to be filled to the point of tearing in half, and Akira knew it, deliberately choosing to slowly, agonizingly drag the flat of his tongue over Ryuji’s twitching red rim at the most excruciating pace possible just to make him suffer.

“ _Akira!_ ” Ryuji wailed again. He could feel thick tears streaming down his face as the overwhelming need for release burned him from the inside-out with each twitch of his puckered entrance.

He didn’t receive a reply, and instead Ryuji screamed as he suddenly felt blunt teeth bite down on the sensitive outer skin of his overstimulated hole, roughly scraping over his frayed nerves and shocking him to his very core. His toes curled, legs shaking as he tried to desperately hold himself up, but keeping still felt impossible with the way Akira nipped and sucked at his swollen rim to the point that the burning pleasure teetered on the edge of unbearable pain.

“Akira _please_! Fuck me, fuck me!” Ryuji sobbed in a voice that didn’t sound like his own, filled with frustration and tears while his hips instinctively rocked back against Akira’s invading mouth. The desire to be stretched and filled beyond his limits grew more intense with every passing second, until finally Ryuji couldn’t take it anymore and shoved Akira’s face away from his flushed, soaking hole, pinning him down to the mattress by straddling his waist.

“H-Huh? Ryuji?” Akira choked out. His eyes were as wide as a deer in headlights, sweaty bangs clinging haphazardly to his forehead.

“Shut up,” growled Ryuji, taking Akira’s erect cock in his hand and gasping as he finally, _finally_ sank down onto what he so desperately wanted. _Fucking finally…_

Akira’s entire face went red as he suddenly found himself helpless to Ryuji’s whims, and Ryuji couldn’t help but feel incredibly smug when he heard the low groan Akira let out as he clamped down against his throbbing member before riding Akira like his life depended on it.

“Ryuji,” Akira gasped again, and his voice sounded so breathless, so different from the calm, collected tone that made Ryuji felt like he could leave everything to his unwavering leader. This time Akira was the one who needed him…

He leaned down to crush their lips together in bruising kisses, relishing the way Akira moaned against his tongue while the room grew heady with the stench of sweat and sound of skin slapping together. Hands eagerly grabbed at Ryuji’s hips to drag him back onto Akira’s cock with each irregular thrust, but Ryuji didn’t complain, choosing to leave bright red scratch marks down Akira’s arms as retaliation instead.

Pretty soon Akira managed to hit a spot that made Ryuji claw at his pale skin, and he lost track of time as Akira rolled them over and crushed Ryuji into the bed with each deliberate thrust that left him seeing stars.

“H-ah, oh, Akira…!” There was barely any time to give a warning before Ryuji came so hard his vision flashed white in a spray of release that splattered against the filthy bedding; his rim furled tightly around Akira’s thick cock while his walls pulsated with each wave of his orgasm that crashed over him, and a few moments later he distantly registered Akira’s labored moan followed by an overwhelming heat pouring down his insides and filling him to the brim.

Ryuji mewled in response to the invasive fullness; his entire body felt sore, especially his throbbing rim from the relentless teasing it had endured earlier, but even so he couldn’t help feeling miserably empty after Akira pulled out, his seed gushing down his thighs and mixing together with the quickly cooling lube.

Ryuji felt Akira’s lips brush over his neck to press feather-light kisses against the salty skin, and a soft sigh escaped him as he allowed Akira to drape his arms around waist, chuckling softly while he pulled him close.

“Bastard. My asshole feels like it’s on fire…” he complained. Sitting down was going to be a real pain for a few days, that much was certain.

“That’s… really vulgar,” Akira mumbled in reply, wincing when Ryuji pinched his cheek between his fingers and twisted it out of irritation. “A-Ah! I’m sorry, s-sorry…”

Ryuji grinned mischievously before letting go, and the way Akira’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he gave his own smile in return left Ryuji grumbling into Akira’s chest as he hid his blushing face from view.

“Something wrong?” asked Akira.

“No… everything’s perfect, actually.”

Neither of them really wanted to get out of bed, so instead they passed the time with half-formed conversations and idle kisses, the sun slowly setting down into a cool, evening glow that left moonlight filtering through the blinds and cascading over their tangled limbs.

Despite the sticky sheets and cramped space, it was probably the most comfortable night of sleep Ryuji ever had in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> (Thanks for reading!!!)


End file.
